The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing the optical film that can be used as a film having various functions including a polarizing plate protective film, retardation film and film for expanded angle of field used in a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), and an antireflection film used in a plasma display, as well as the film having various functions used in an organic electroluminescent display.